


早餐

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu





	早餐

这是Steve和Bucky第一次一起外出执行任务，他们住在一个偏远小镇的旅馆，设施简陋，隔音奇差。一早Bucky被门外刷子清洗墙面的声音吵醒，他翻了个身，床咯吱咯吱响，一条胳膊搭在了他的腰上。

“他一定对早起刷墙充满了怨气。”胳膊的主人沙哑着嗓子说。刷子被用力丢进桶里，他能听到水花溅到墙面和地上的声音。

“你听起来也充满了怨气。”Bucky说，Steve的手已经伸进了他的衣服里。

这是一间双床房（“为什么？”当时Sam质问道，眼神充满了对他俩假惺惺的不屑。“这次任务很重要，我们需要保存体力。”Bucky一本正经地回答他，Sam看他的眼神更不可思议了。“是吗，那你们两个就不该同时出现，以表对任务，和我们的尊重。”但抗议无效。），半夜Steve爬到Bucky被子里，和他挤在不那么宽敞的床铺上。床板哀鸣的声音让Bucky怀疑他能不能承受他们两个的重量，他把Steve不安分的手扒开，可怜巴巴地嘟囔着“我要睡觉”，才换来还算安稳的一夜。

“是啊，我特别懂男人早晨的怨念。”

Bucky笑了，胳膊肘往后怼他，“你的怨念戳到我屁股上了，解决掉它。”

Steve夸张地捂住胸口，“你用金属胳膊怼我，你要杀了你男朋友吗。”

“不好意思，比较顺手。”Bucky转过身面对他，柔软的那只手抚摸他的脸。Steve翻身压住他，Bucky在那刻屏住呼吸，做好了床塌的准备。

“不是用这种方法解决。”Bucky用微弱的声音说，“任务结束以后，我们可以……”他的话被打断，Steve已经掀起他的衣服，含住他一边的乳头。

在玩弄冬日战士的胸部这件事上美国队长非常有心得，在他第一次发现Bucky的胸异常敏感之后，他每次都会花费很多时间去照顾它们。

他不敢发出声音，双脚在粗糙的床单上胡乱磨蹭。Steve从他胸口抬头，爬上前吻他咬得嫣红的唇。

他的手指捏住刚才没有被照顾到的那边胸脯，Bucky被他堵在嘴里呜咽着挣扎，Steve把刚才吮吸他乳头的力气用在了他的舌头上，指腹打着圈摩擦他乳尖，现在他两边胸部都变得红红的了。

“你知道Sam和Clint在隔壁吧。”Steve含着他的唇含糊地说，Bucky用他蒙了水汽的眼睛瞪他：废话我当然知道，你是故意的吗？Steve也挑着一边眉毛用眼神回答他：是的我是。

说来好笑，虽然Bucky从小就知道Steve Rogers其实就是个小混蛋，但在他们的身份真正变化后，他才知道他可以这么混。

“保存体力。”Steve突然重复Bucky的话，“你不用动，我来就好。”

他体力过剩，不需要用这种方法保存。Bucky咬着牙看他得意洋洋的样子，然后下体一凉，他的裤子被扒到膝盖处，Steve低头含住了弹出来的阴茎。

Bucky几乎要跳起来了，但被按住了大腿。Steve一次含到了底，他被迫捅进Steve的嗓子眼，在吞咽收紧的喉咙里抽搐，Bucky双手扶住他的肩膀，战战兢兢的样子不像一个被服务的人。

“慢点，Steve……”

埋着头的男人抬起眼睛，他的睫毛快速扇动了两下，给了Bucky一个“由不得你”的眼神。

“操！Steve，Steve，啊……”

他的呻吟介于放肆和强忍之间，他哑着嗓音小声尖叫，但有人还不满意，吸吮得更加卖力，被撑开的嘴分泌出的唾液顺着性器流到Bucky的耻毛上，他仰着脖子，门外刷子刮墙的声音还在继续，和腿间令人羞耻的声音一起打在Bucky的鼓膜上，他的呻吟也一次比一次高，在一声高亢后的戛然而止中，他射在了男人嘴里。

“我们很久没做了吗？”Steve抹着嘴随口问道，他当然记得不久，但Bucky的精液又多又浓。

“上次你没让我射。”Bucky软着声音回答，不算抱怨，但Steve顿了一下，眉头抱歉地皱起。

上次他们在一片混乱的聚会中性致大起，Steve半抱半拽地把Bucky关进洗手间，外面音乐声很大（哈，至少那次他还能大声叫出来，Bucky想），Steve衣服一点没脱，但把Bucky搞得乱糟糟，踩着他脱到脚踝的裤子从背后操他。Bucky绑起的头发被散开，发圈早不知道掉到了哪里，微卷的棕发被顶得在耳边摇晃。他挣扎了几下被反剪的双手，但Steve没有放开的意思，他也就算了。Steve在外面越来越乱的脚步声中几乎要把Bucky干得跪到地上，Bucky摇着头回头看他，眼角红得不像话，Steve就射了，一滴不漏地留在了他的屁股里。

所以那次Bucky并没有射，但他俩没时间顾那么多，因为有人要来厕所了。Bucky草草穿上裤子，抹了抹被揉乱的衣服，带着满屁股别人的精液出了厕所。Steve一点干了坏事的样子都没有，和过来找他喝酒的人如常聊天，就像他平时那样。而Bucky夹着屁股一晚上不敢坐，找了个机会又去了趟厕所，才随便清理了一下自己。

“我饿了。”Bucky在Steve又准备压过来的时候翻身下床，门外的声音停了，那人拎着桶子走开，也许已经工作完毕，也许去清洗另一面墙。Bucky抓起自己的衣服走向卫生间，倚着门回头看他，和他下身精神着的兄弟。“我去找他俩吃早饭，你呢？”


End file.
